This application claims the benefit of Korean Application 2000-31695, filed Jun. 9, 2000.
The present invention relates to a penile augmentation method, specifically to a novel penile augmentation method based on the autogenous dermal cell culture.
Since 1920""s, various methods for the augmentation of small penis have been attempted in Korea. Examples of such methods include silicon ring operation, fat injection after liposuction, dermo-fat graft augmentation and penile augmentation. As for the method of inserting foreign substance such as silicon ring into the body, however, patients frequently complain of foreign body sensation, and the silicon used has not been internationally verified or domestically approved. Furthermore, fat injection after liposuction has the risk of initial infection, and most of the fat injected is ultimately reabsorbed. Therefore, many urologists prefer dermo-fat graft augmentation. However, it has the following disadvantages: about 10-20 cm length of skin incision in the buttocks or lower abdominal region; inability to perform the augmentation operation under local anesthesia; initial infection; irregular and uneven shape due to fat re-absorption; and a contraction causing penile induration.
As a result of intensive studies, the present inventor developed a novel penile augmentation method based on autogenous dermal cell culture, which produces little foreign body sensation and whose operation procedure is simple and convenient.
The present invention relates to a penile augmentation method comprising: culturing human dermis cells to obtain cultured dermis cells; inserting scaffold into penis; and loading said cultured dermis cells into said scaffold.